


Don't You Worry About Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, but very frickin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine it's Father/Mother's Day and person A of your OTP has been wanting to meet B's father/mother for some time now, but B has always been distant about it. But on this particular holiday, B gives in and tells A that they'll do it. A gets very excited but then is confused as to why B drove them to a cemetery. B gets out with A, and to B's surprise, A kneels down in front of the grave and starts talking to it, introducing them self and telling them that they raised an amazing son/daughter/etc."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Worry About Me

**Author's Note:**

> tw fo mentions of parent death!!

For some reason, Dean's father loved Castiel. John loved him like one of his own and didn't care much when Dean announced they were in love. The only thing that bothered John about the relationship was Dean wasn't telling Castiel about his mother. Dean, instead, tried insisting that he didn't want to talk about it until Mother's day had rolled around. He knew how much Castiel wanted to know why Dean hasn't introduced him to Mary, so he butted in.

"Dean," John stated. "Don't you think that it's time?" He asked on that special day, after the two lovebirds had came home after spending most of the day with Castiel's parents who absolutely adored Dean. From the look on Dean's face, however, he knew his father was right.

But Castiel was left confused. "Time for what?" He questioned, looking at his boyfriend who only looked away in guilt. "Dean, what does he mean?" He pushed, rubbing his thumb against Dean's hand after grabbing it for comfort when he had seen the other nearly in tears.

Despite wanting to cry, Dean looked back at him and tried to smile. It was sad though, no matter how much he tried. "I'll show you," he promised. He nodded at his dad before turning and walking back out of the house, pulling Castiel with him. They both sat in the car as Dean drove, making strangely normal small talk. The drive was short, striking Castiel as strange, but only stranger as he saw that Dean had pulled into a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" Castiel asked, turning to look at Dean with his curious blue eyes. He wasn't understanding just yet, but soon he'll get it.

"You've been wanting to meet my mom," Dean replied softly. He stepped out of the car, making Castiel follow. "So I'll introduce you.." He trailed off, walking down a short path with Castiel's hand in his, until he came to a stop in front of a tombstone.

That was finally when Castiel had finally understood. He saw clearly 'Mary Winchester' engraved in the stone, making his heart drop as he felt guilty. He got why Dean never mentioned her, it was because he was still hurting over the loss of his mother. He wasn't going to comment on it - instead, he did something that Dean didn't expect.

Kneeling down onto the grass, Castiel smiled and brushed some of the dead leaves away. "Hello, Mrs. Winchester. It's so nice to finally meet you," he greeted, looking straight at the grave like he was talking to a real person. "I'm Castiel Novak. I'm living the pleasure of being Dean's boyfriend."

Dean finally let himself breakdown at Castiel's reaction to this situation. He started to cry quietly, but Castiel pretended that he didn't notice it for the sake of his boyfriends' pride and had instead continued talking.

"It's an honor to be apart of your family," Castiel went on talking while folding his hands into his lap to show how polite he is. "Mr. Winchester and Sam are both kind and accepting people. Dean's taking such good care of them," he complimented, stopping to smile at Dean. "I know how proud you would be of him."

After a bit, mostly from Castiel's conversation, Dean asked him to wait in the car so he could say his good-bye. Castiel said his good-bye with a promise to come back before patting Dean's back for comfort and walking back to the car.

"He's good, mom," Dean whispered, choking up on his words. He just wanted his mother to see him, to hear him and understand. "I know you watch me grow up and only want what's best for me, but he's so good. He treats me and Dad and Sammy good, like he should.." He paused, kissing the top of his hand before gently touching her grave. "So don't worry about me, okay? I love you, mom," he said softly before turning and walking away the same direction that Castiel had with his head hung low and his hands dug deep into his pockets.

But, little did either boys know, the spirit of Mary Winchester stood in a long white dress and smiled from where she stood as she watched them drive away. She knew.

 _"he is good, so good._  
_and he treats your little boy  
__just like a real man should._  
_he is good, so good.  
__he makes promises he keeps._  
_no, he's never gonna leave._  
_so, don't you worry about me._  
 _mama, don't you worry about me."_

**Author's Note:**

> v cute :)


End file.
